Teardrops on my Guitar
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Preclude to I'm Not That Girl. Temari knows Ino is with Shikamaru and is putting on her best fake smile to the world. But when Shikamaru tells her that he loves Ino her heart breaks


Angel: HI! There's something I have to tell you guys something

Manda and Namine: You're going to tell them?

Angel: I have to it affects not only my band and her family but my fans as well

Namine: Well you do have a point Angel!

Aki: What's going on?

Angel: -on the break of tears- I'll tell you in the end note

Namine: - also on verge of tears- It's ok Angel – comforting Angel – We'll get through this

Aki: - confused – I feel out of the loop

This is kinda like a prequel to the I'm not that girl fic I wrote last month

Teardrops on my Guitar

_  
__Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,_  
_That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be,_

Temari stared as the clouds rolled by. She had been waiting in the same spot leaning back on this stupid tree for hours now, waiting for him. It was only a week ago when he told her that, he was dating Ino.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,__  
__And she's got everything that I have to live without..._

Ino, just her name made her blood boil. She was so perfect and she wasn't anywhere near being perfect.

" Hey Temari " a voice says breaking her train of thoughts. She turns her head to him and glares,

" You're late "

" Sorry, Ino wouldn't let me leave the house " Shika said

" She has you whipped already? " Temari says coldness in her voice

" I'm not whipped " Shika said going on the defense

_  
__Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just damn so funny,_  
_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me,_

Temari sat up and stared at him " What do you want to do before I leave? "

Shikamaru signed " Can't we just watch clouds? "

" No I watched them while you were taking your sweet time getting here " Temari

" Is it my fault that Ino didn't know how to use a toaster to the point she tried to kill it with kunais? " Shikamaru said sitting down next to the old tree

Temari couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Ino murdering some poor toaster. Her hair in a mess, violently stabbing it until Shikamaru saved the poor thing.

_  
__He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_  
_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night..._

" Wow Ino's insane " Temari said trying to hold back her laughter

" Yeah, but I love her anyway " Shikamaru said. That's when a string in Temari's heart snapped.

_  
__He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..._

" Love? '' Temari said choking on her own saliva for a second

" Weird isn't it? Me in love with that loud, bossy, overbearing Ino. I never thought I'd ever say those words " Shikamaru said

" Never did I " Temari muttered under her breath

" Say something, Temari? " Shikamaru asked

" No " Temari said staring down at her feet

" Ok " Shikamaru said looking up at the clouds

_  
__Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly,_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_,

Temari got up off the ground and grabbed her bag.

" I better get going, it's a long trip back to Suna and I still have things back in my hotel " Temari said

" Really you want to go so soon, it's barely noon " Shikamaru asked

" Yeah " Temari said determined not to cry

_  
__She better hold him tight, give him all her love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause..._

" True, I better get back home too, Ino's probably trying to kill some other poor thing " Shikamaru said pushing himself off the tree but not getting up

" She's lucky, to have a great guy like you " Temari said

_  
__He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..._

" I'm the lucky one " Shikamaru said

" I gotta go " Temari said before running down the small hill the two were on in the opposite direction so he couldn't see her tears.

_  
__So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light,_  
_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight..._

" Wait! " Shikamaru said getting up off the ground. Temari didn't hear him she was to involved with her own thoughts.

" Why her? What's wrong with me? " was what Temari kept repeating in her head.

" Damn it women! " Shikamaru yelled before grabbing Temari's arm

_  
__He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..._

Temari turned around to see he was pissed.

" What do you want? " Temari said looking at the ground so Shikamaru couldn't see her face

" I wanted to tell you something " Shikamaru said

" What? " Temari asked the whole time wishing she was anywhere but here

_  
__He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

" I wanted to tell you that I was going to ask Ino to marry me " Shikamaru said

_  
__Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..._

Temari looked up at him tears in her eyes and forced herself to smile " I'm so happy for you "

* * *

Manda: Wow that was kinda depressing, along with the news that Angel's about to tell you

Angel: I'm sorry but due to some things in my life, I won't be able to write that much after V-day.

Aki: What happened?

Nam: One of the flutes in her band committed suicide…

-Silence-

Namine: GOD DAMMIT NOW YOU SEE WHY I HATE THE WORD SUICIDE… - goes to emo corner - I want my grandpa back - crying -

Angel: - crying with Namine - I'm sorry but until me and the band in general get through this I don't think I'll be able to write much. I'll send in my V-day Truth or Dare special and finish Twisted and Stupid Email but after that I'm going to have to be on hiatus myself. I'm so sorry. – sitting with Namine in the emo corner –

Aki and Manda: Isn't this a happy fic… Please review… - joins emo corner all depressed –

Lele: So much emo-ness going on… I'm gonna go torture Barney - laugh's evilly -


End file.
